(a) Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a curved display apparatus, and more particularly, to a curved display apparatus of which the screen is bent.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is a device that displays an image signal. Examples of a display apparatus include a television, a computer monitor, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart device, etc., and includes all devices which display an externally received image signal.
Among display apparatuses, a curved display apparatus having a bent form, rather than a flat form, has been recently developed to improve viewer immersion. A curved display apparatus is made by manufacturing an upper panel and a lower panel of a flat display apparatus, respectively, bonding the upper and lower panels with a seal, and then bending the flat panel into a desired curvature with radius R. Viewer immersion may be increased by bending the panel as described above.
However, to improve viewer immersion, the curvature radius of the curved display apparatus may be reduced. However, excessive bending of the panel may increase fatigue of the upper and lower panels, thereby causing the panel to break after long time lapse.
Further, since the panel may return to an initial flat state, stress applied to the seal increases. For this reason, a bonding force applied by the seal between the upper and lower panels may be limited, which may cause lifting of the upper and lower panels or leakage of liquid crystal within a short period of time, such that the panel may be vulnerable to moisture absorption or other impacts.